Teen Titans:Chatting
by Slashluv21
Summary: Teen Titans, known for their obvious randomness. At least in my book. Here, the Teen Titans chat about random stuff...on youtube! BBXRAE!STARXROBIN! CYBORGXBUMBLEEBEE!
1. nichole337

Beast Boy(BB) walks in the room and finds everyone sitting, bored. He brought his laptop.

Robin: Hey, where'd you get that?

BB: Ebay. I bought it online for 6 bucks! What a steal, right?

Cyborg: A crappy steal...

BB groans.

Starfire: Hello, friend. What brings you to our boredom?

BB: Well, I found this site. It's called 'Youtube'. I want you to see it. Its hilarious!

Everyone crowded around BB.

BB: This on's by nichole337. There's a bunch of hater comments on the bottom, but I don't know why.

Cyborg: Well then, lets find out!

BB hits play, and all of a sudden horrible singing starts. They covered their ears.

Robin: What are you tryingto do, kill us?

Cybrog: Whatever the song "Single Ladies" is, this damn girl can't sing it!

The girl kept screeching. They all fell down on the floor. BB got up and looked at the laptop.

BB: Hey, look at this comment.

Robin: It says, you suck. Don't ever bother singing again. Oh my god, look at your teeth. How yellow are they? Why don't you go fuck your mom? You are the most-

**(Clears throat) **

**Me: According to your computer, you have set on Parental Controls, which has blocked the rest of this comment. Please move on, or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. This message will not self-destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, **

**MOVE ON!!!! **

When nichole337 stopped singing, everyone gained conscionce back.

Starfire: Hey, has anyone seen friend Raven?

Meanwhile...

Raven stops recording video and silently laughs.

Raven: Suckas.

And raven left to post it on Youtube.


	2. niigahiga

Cyborg laughed. Raven looked up from her book.

Rae: What type of nonsense can you possibly be laughing about now?

Cyborg: There's this funny Asian guy.(laugh) You have to(laugh)watch this.

Everyone crowds around the laptop that was bought for 6 bucks. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Disclaimer: What you are about to see is not from me. It is really taken from nigahiga on Youtube. I don't own it. Besides, I'm not even Asian. 8-) **

**(nigahiga) **

**Hello. And my name is Mr.(really long name) . And I am here, to make your lives, a little less dumber, everyday. **

**Countdown! **

**5. 4. 3. 2. Moo! **

**Today's word of the day, pwned. **

**Pwned orginated from the word "pwn". **

**Which origininated from the word "own". **

**Which originated from the word..."cat". **

**Pwned is the most frequently used words around the world! **

**In China **

**Co neitchi wa pwn. **

**In Tokyo **

**Mi ti catsa sutz pwn. **

**In Australia **

**You just got pwned mate. **

**In Amaercia **

**Ha sucka, you just got pwned. **

**In the South Part of America **

**Dude, you just got pwned. **

**In Japan **

**I pwn you! **

**Pwned is also used in everyday life. **

**Shaun: Best porn ever? **

**Clicks on it. But music plays. **

**Shaun: What the! **

**PWNED. **

**Shaun: Hey Ryan. **

**Nigahiga: Hi Shaun! **

**Sticks hot iron on his hand. Shaun screams **

**PWNED. **

**Nigahiga(Ryan): Oh, hi Joe! **

**Pucnhes Shaun in the chin. **

**PWNED. **

**Nigahiga: Hi joe! **

**Punches Shaun on cheek. **

**PWNED. **

**Nigahiga: Hi joe! **

**Punches in stomach. **

**PWNED. **

**Shaun sees black luscious long hair. **

**Shaun: Hey pretty lady. **

**Nigahiga turns around with a wig on. **

**Nigahiga: Hi joe! **

**Shaun: AAAAHHHHH! **

**PWNED. **

**Mr.(once again, funny long name) : So as you can see, this is a nonvoilent, adult themses free, educational video teaching you more words. Send this to any friend, family, relative, dog, cat, frog, lamp, and so on. So you too, can make people a little less dumber, every day. **

Starfire: How si that funny? Guy kept getting hurt.

Robin: No Starfire, you see, he's just trying to be funny.

Starfire: Can you explain me more in my room?

Robin blushes.

Robin: Uh...sure. Sometime.

Raven looks into the future and finds a pregnant Starfire. She runs downstairs.

Raven: WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO UP THERE, YOU TWO. YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER. Thsnks for listening guys!

Raven leaves the room, everyone questionin her.

1 year later...

Starfire: Robin, you need to change her diaper!

LOL! xD


	3. Potter Puppet Pals

**Sing to the beat of "Ticking Noise"**

Raven walked past the playing computer. She heard a sound.

Raven: Hmm. What's that mysterious ticking noise?

Not over here, not over there.

Hmm...kinda catchy...

Rae, rae, Purplish Rae

Rae, Rae, Purplish Rae

Cyborg!

rae, Purplish Rae

Cyborg!

Rae, Purplish Rae

Cyborg!

Rae, Beast, Rae, Beast, Rae, Beast Boy!

Cyborg!

Rae, Beast, Rae, beast, Rae, Beast Boy!

Cyborg!

Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, beast Boy Starfire, Starfire, Starfire Starfire

Cyborg!

Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast Boy, Starfire, Starfire Starfire

Cyborg!

Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast Boy, Starfire, Starfire Starfire

(same time)

I am Robin!I am Robin! Yeah! I am Robin! I am Robin! Ooh! I am Robin! I am Robin! Yeah! I am Robin! I am Robin! That's me!

Cyborg!

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

Rae Robin

CYBOOOOOOORRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!

Starfire!

Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, Beast, Starfire, Rae, beast Boy, Starfire, Starfire Starfire

(same time)I am Robin. Yes, I am Robin. I am Robin. Yes, I am Robin.

All: Singing our song! All day long! As Tiiiiiiittaaaaannns!

Beast Boy: I found the sorce of the ticking!It's a time bomb!

All: Yaaaaaaaa!!!!

(Teen Titans blows up)

Jinx: Jinx is strong, Jinx is fast, oh Jinx oh Jinx oh Jinx is very strong!

All(including Jinx): BYEEE!!!!!


	4. Smosh

Beast Boy and Rae were fighting over the laptop.

Rae: What's with you and the internet now? Huh? Give it!

BB: No! I bought it!

Rae: Yeah, with $6. Which will probably be your life sayings.

they kept fighting over it, hitting random keys on the keyboard and clicking the mouse. They ended up clicking on this web show called Smosh.

**Host: Hello! And welcome to the LoveGame: Supernatural Edition! Our contestants today is Isabella Swan-**

**Bella: It's Bella! **

**Host: Isabella Swan! Now here we have Bidder #1: who is Jacob. Don't worry, Isabella can't hear-**

**Bella: It's Bella! **

**Host: Isabella can't hear. We have Bidder #2: an Elf, and Bidder #3: Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig. Now Isabella-**

**Bella: It's Bella! **

**Host: Isabella, you may start! **

**Bella: **** that guy...anyway, Bidder #1, what would you do when you take me home at night? **

**Jacob: Well, I'd probably kiss you goodnight and give you a rose and-**

**Bella: A rose? Ugh, boring! Bidder #3, what would you do? **

**Bidder #3: I don't know, I'd probably rip your clothes off and grab a boob. **

**Bella: Ooh! Exciting! Okay, Bidder #2, what does the word "sexy" mean? **

**Elf: Um...a hooker? **

**Bella: Close. Okay, Bidder #1, what would you do if you caught me naked? **

**Learning from Charlie, he changed his answer. **

**Jacob: I would take you home to my bed and have passioante love. **

**Bella: Ew! Gross, you pervert! Moving on, Bidder #3, what would you do?**

**Charlie: I would tell you to let me **** you or let me kill you. **

**Bella: An alpha attitude! Me like! **

**Jacb: Really? Are you serious! **

**Bella: Bidder #2, spell the word "CAT." **

**Elf: ...C-A-T? **

**Bella: Close enough. **

**(Switches scenes) **

**Bella leanes on Edward. **

**Bella: Edward? I have to ask you something. **

**Edward: What is it? **

**Bella: Do you poo? **

**Edward looks at Bella like she's been drinkin something. **

**(Switches scenes) **

**Cop: Edward, we have proof that you take little kids and rape them. How old is Bella? **

**Edward: Uh...35? **

**Cop: Oh really, we thought she was 17. And how old are you? **

**Edward: Uh...13? **

**(Switches back to other scene) **

**Bela: Oh c'mon! Answer me!**

**Edward: No! I don't poo! **

**Bella: Well that's not right. How come they made htis book called "Everyone Poos"? **

**(Switches to new scene) **

**Jacob walks in finding Edward in the same suit Beyonce had in "Single Ladies". **

**Jacob: What the freak? **

**Edward: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS, I SWEAR! **

**Edward runs away. **

Raven: Stop!!!!!!!!

Beast Boy(laughing): Why? This is hilarious!

Raven groaned. This is so annoying. I'd rather kiss you than watch this.

Beast Boy wagged his eyebrows.

Raven rolled her eyes and left.

Beast Boy: It's not to late to try!


	5. Fred

**(Clears throat)**

**THIS IS ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**The author, kitkat99, personally thinks that Fred is NOT funny and just tries to hard. She apologizes to all those Fred fans out there, and also apologizes if you think she's a hater on him. But its just the truth. To her, at least. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
